godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Godfather Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fandyllic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonny Black (Talk) 04:14, December 22, 2010 Re: Yes, that was what I was looking for. Thanks for the effort. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 02:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Wordmark Hey Fandyllic, I removed it because I restyled this wiki and gave it a dark background. But I was wondering if you could make the logo about the same as the one on the Italian Godfather wiki. You can find the logo here: http://padrino.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png And he uses this particular font for it: http://www.1001fonts.com/font_details.html?font_id=1088 You can install the font by doubleclicking on it and by clicking on install at the left top. Then you can select it in Photoshop or any other program. I can ofcourse also send you the layer myself if you want. :) And ofcourse with this one included, which you made very well: File:Brando as Godfather small.png : Let me if you can help! --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 10:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Edit: I didn't notice you already uploaded a new logo. It looks very good, but I ain't really fond of that font I was using. So I'm wondering if you could use the new font (which I linked) instead? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 11:35, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Updated wordmark No, I really like this design! You did a splendid job. :) But could you make the hand with the strings also black like the rest? Don't get me wrong, it's already looking good like it is, only I'm wondering that it may look even better if it's the same color. I've uploaded a picture for you with the hand and strings already in black. Maybe that's easier to implement instead of re-coloring the current one. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :The hand with the strings is black unless you want it solid black. I can make the strings only black, but the edges get fuzzed as part of the shrinking process. Trust me, it will look worse if I try to hand fix it. The fuzzing is what makes it smoother looking. --Fandyllic 10:18 AM PST 7 Jan 2011 ::Also, to move the hand, the strings don't line up that well with the "Godfather" text, especially because you picked a different font from what was in the original logo. Also, I had to move the hand down and make it smaller, otherwise it wouldn't really have fit in the space allotted to wordmarks (blame Wikia). --Fandyllic 10:21 AM PST 7 Jan 2011 :::Do you mean with hand fixing giving it a solid black color? I thought it was therefore easier to just use the hand on the picture I posted above. That's already sold black. :::I know what you mean with that it will looked more fuzzed by shrinking it. I experimented with it myself. :::But are you sure it's black, cause it looks more dark grey to me. :::Anyway, if you're conviced it looks the best like how it is, I concur. You did a very nice job with it. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll try to make it darker, but I have to be careful. --Fandyllic 10:55 AM PST 7 Jan 2011 I suppose it didn't work out with making it darker? :P --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 12:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot about it. The hand was not quite as dark as the rest as you said. Should be fixed below. :: :--Fandyllic 8:59 AM PST 12 Jan 2011 Thanks! --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 17:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC)